elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
The Companions
|type = |sublocations = |quests = The Companions クエストライン |characters = |name = The Companions}} (コンパニオンズ) とは、Cyrodiil の に似た組織。 , a blacksmith in , states that they have been leaderless since . He says that an elder known as acts as the (counselor), but that there have been no actual leaders since . The fact that they have no official leader is emphasized by their name. If is asked, "Who's in charge around here?" before joining, he will reply, "In charge of what? I'm in charge of me, and you're in charge of you." , the mead hall where the Companions live and operate, is the oldest building in Whiterun. First interactions , , and are among the first of this faction met in Skyrim. They first appear at outside of Whiterun fighting a . They may be assisted, and if done, Aela and the others react positively. Likewise, not helping causes her to chastise. Whether they are assisted or not, Aela extends an invitation to . If approaching from a different route it is possible to completely miss this fight. Assistance After joining The Companions if the law is broken in , and the react negatively, members of the Companions leap to defend. Jorrvaskr is the home of The Companions, located on the eastern side of in the Wind District. Jorrvaskr sits at the base of the which is an ancient forge from which special weapons and armor are crafted by ; the Skyforge creates the finest steel in Tamriel, which is why Jorrvaskr was erected in this location. The inside serves as both the Companions' lodging and mead hall where they sleep, tell tales of valor, and occasionally fight each other. Once a character joins The Companions, they can make this hall their home, too. On the southern wall of the mead hall is a special area created to hold the fragments of . At the end of the Companions questline, the last fragments are collected, and Wuuthrad becomes one piece. Wuuthrad can be kept after the final quest. Joining the Companions The most straightforward way to join the Companions is to head to in and talk to the members until the Harbinger, , is directed to. opposes the new member, but Kodlak reassures him and directs him to take them outside to train. You must use weapons (or bare fists) when fighting Vilkas, and the weapon(s) can be enchanted. After the training, Vilkas will send you on an errand to , Whiterun's senior blacksmith at the , in order to sharpen a sword. Eorland offers information about the history of the Companions. Eorlund asks you to take a shield back to . After these errand quests are completed, at least one level-dependent quest is given before being initiated into the guild. After the brief initiation ceremony, the new member is directed to choose a bed in the living quarters, which comes with a secure dresser for storing items. The Circle The Companions also have a secret. Several of the Companions are and as such, the guild is in constant conflict with a band of werewolf hunters known as the . During an early Companion quest, " ", an attack on by the can be witness from within a locked cage. After this, "What is it like being a werewolf?" can be asked of them. They withhold from answering the question and may attack if too many questions are asked. After completing more quests after the Proving Honor quest for the Companions, speak to . He and offer lycanthropy. If affirmation is given, a special ceremony is conducted, allowing furthermore, for the transformation into a werewolf to occur once per day. Further interaction with the Companions halts until a decision is made. クエスト * * * - complete one or more as a prerequisite. * * * * * * サイドクエスト *Most of these quests are and can be repeated unlimited times, with random goals. For example in , the house and target beast will be different each time. 300 are gained by completing each quest. *Entering and leaving the area in which the NPC currently occupies, changes radiant quests. Simply reenter Jorravaskr until the desired quest appears. *Sometimes, the leaders won't have any quest. Reentering Jorrvaskr may also change this. *Some of these quests (like Purity) are one time only, but they still follow the "reset" mentioned above, when leaving an area. Initial wave These quests are available after completing * I - Aela * II - Aela * - Farkas * - Farkas * - Skjor or Vilkas * - Skjor or Vilkas * - Skjor or Vilkas Second wave These quests are available after completing . * - Aela * - Aela * - Aela Final wave These quests are available after completing . * - Aela * - Farkas or Vilkas * - Farkas or Vilkas (Prerequisite: must also complete Main Quest: ) メンバー * : and Circle Member * : Circle Member, Expert Trainer ( ) * : Circle Member, Master Trainer ( ) * : Circle Member, Master Trainer ( ) * * : Circle Member * : Expert Trainer ( ) * * : Expert Trainer ( ) * Asking Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, Athis or Njada to be a allows for free training sessions to be gained, because gold spent on lessons can be removed from their inventory repeatedly. Companions trainers specialize in melee skills. Members of the guild can be fed upon by a vampire, but this is still considered a . The following people work for the Companions, though are not technically members. * (Friend of Vignar) * (Smith for the Companions) * (Caretaker of Jorrvaskr) 元メンバー * * Bounty The way that bounty works in The Companions is different than the normal bounty system. The only way that bounty can be received is by stealing things from other Companions (through pickpocketing or just taking things from the shelves of Jorrvaskr) or by killing a companion in a single hit. It is possible to attack any one of The Companions without encountering any bounty. A warning is issued upon first strike, "Watch it there, Brother". Thus, the , , and skills, as with any other offensive skill, can be . Killing a Companion causes a bounty of 1,000 to be accumulated. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} トリビア * The Companions appear to be more tolerant of Non- than many as there is at least one and one among those being considered. バグ de:Die Gefährten en:The Companions es:Los compañeros it:Compagni nl:De Companions pl:Towarzysze (organizacja) ru:Соратники uk:Побратими Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:The Companions